The New Thief
by sonic.last
Summary: What will happen when there is a new Kaito Kid and Conan never got his 17 year old body back? The others had all died in a explosion a few year ago. Now Conan and Satou is the only to alive. Going to have two endings Ai X Conan
1. introduction

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

This is another one of my weird pairings. I suck at making names.

* * *

"He's on the roof!" An police officer yelled as everybody start running up the stairs toward the roof. A female was the first one who started to run up the stairs, she had short brown hair and blue eyes. The girl name was Satou Miwako a detective.

Once the girl reach the roof she yelled at the thief that was dress in white name. "Jr!"

The thief turned around slowly as his cape blow in the wind, the moonlight reflected off of his monocle that was on his right eye. "Tantei-chan, I'm Kaitou Kid Jr. And I will like it if you just call me Kid." The thief said with a grin.

"What did you steal!?" Satou yelled at him.

"Your heart." He said with a smirk. Satou blush lightly, but she shook it off.

"Gave up already! Your not gonna get away this time when the other officers get here, we will unmask you!" She yelled and then realized that he was holding a diamond. "Give that back!"

"Well..." He then disappeared leaving nothing but pink smoke be hide. Satou blinked twice then she felt someone grab onto her hand, she looked down to see the thief on one knee. He kissed her hand then place the diamond in it. "You did make it here before everybody else, so I guess this is your reward." He said with a smirk.

Satou blush lightly and then tried to grab him, but he jumped back. He landed far away from her. "No touching only looking." He said with a grin.

"I'll catch you if it's last thing I do!" Satou yelled at him.

"Well, how about a seek peek of my next performance." He smiled then grabbed onto his hat, he start to remove it slowly. He took the hat off now holding it in his hand with a smirk on his face.

Satou eyes widen in shook, she even dropped the diamond. "Conan-Kun!" She yelled, she also realized that he had glasses on and that the monocle was on under them.

"Right! I'm guessing that my disguise is really good. I can't wait to see his face when I show him how much I look like him, this will be great." The thief said with a grin.

"Conan-Kun doesn't go to your heists, what make you think he would come this time?" Satou yelled.

"Because I'm using his face to hide my own, plus if I tell him about it he will come." The thief said putting his hat back on his head. "I'm sorry we couldn't took longer, but it sound like your friends are coming."

With that said he took off into the night sky with his glider. Satou stared at the thief while he disappeared.

* * *

"Kaitou Kid Jr is really amazing! And the greatest thing about it is that he's around our age!" A girl name Rose yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I know! I just wonder who he is, he could even be one of our friends!" Her friend named Akko yelled back.

_"All they do is talk about Kid all day. I guess this is what I get for hanging out with two girls all the time." _Conan sigh with a annoyed look on his face.

"Conan-kun! what do you think about Kid?!" Akko asked with a smile.

"He's a fool and is breaking the law, he should be sent to jail and unmasked in front of everybody. He should stop while he haves the chance to, he shouldn't even live a normal life." Conan said with a cold voice. _"I know it's not really good to talk bad about myself, but this is how I feel."_

"But you never go after him and if you don't like him why wont you catch him yourself?" Rose asked looking at Conan like he was crazy.

"Because I solve murders." Conan said looking annoyed when he suddenly dropped his bag and start to hold his chest. The two girls ran over to help him, but he took off.

Conan stopped then fell against a brick wall, sweating. He held onto his heart, breathing hard as he slid down the wall. _"Damn it! I guess the antidote is still having after effects. I should have waited to take the thing and maybe I would have turn 17 and not 15 or maybe I could have save everyone if I didn't take the thing." _He thought.

Slowly the pain went away and Conan sigh. He walked back to the school, thinking about what he had did the other night. _"I had to do that and now I need someone to disguise as me or Kaitou Kid, but who?...Hm oh I'll use Akko she could be Jr and I'll be myself, this should work out well. First I need to get her to disguise as Kaitou which will be easy." _He thought.

"Conan-Kun are you okay!?" Akko asked him looking worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Conan side with a smile as he sat down at his desk. He folded his arms across his chest and whisper to himself with a grin._"Let's see how the game will end tomorrow. Someone will find out who I am or I'll get away free."_

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. The Life Of Kaitou Kid Jr

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

Sorry that I haven't been writing lately. So I'll make this chapter bigger then the other one. I may have made everything go by a little to fast, sorry if I did.

* * *

Satou laid down on her bed. She was angry, that thief was going to use Conan's face to hid his own face. That wasn't the only thing that was messing with her, the thief kept flirting and the worst thing about it was that she liked it. She wanted to slap herself for having him on her mind, so she just told herself that he did it to every girl. She hated the fact that he could get away so easily, he never was caught even when it looked bad he always got away. The closest she got to seeing his face was his last heist when she got his hat, but all the power shut down and he got away.

"That stupid thief, I'll catch him and unmask him in front of everybody!" Satou yelled with her hands balled in fist.

* * *

Conan sat down in the class room, he kept eyeing Akko from across the room. _"Hmm lets see...I'll visit her house later tonight and then once there I could tell her what I need her to do."_

"So what are you planning now, Jr." A girl with black hair said to Conan. He just looked at her and sign.

"If you must know, Yukch-chan. I'm planning to use Akko-chan over there to help me hid the fact that I'm Kaitou Kid Jr. Also I will like it better if you call me Conan." He said looking up at the girl, She smirked.

"Okay, Conan-Kun. My detective and thief." She said with a smirk as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. She then walked away.

_"I can't believe I live with her. I liked Ran better." _He said while looking out the window._ "To bad I let her down."_

The school day went by slow like always. Girls talked about how they love Kaitou Kid and other girls talk about Conan who was the great detective to them. Some of them said that he should go to the thief heist, but he always said no to them. He was happy when the day was over. "Conan-kun, are you sure you don't want to go to Kaitou Kid heist tonight?" Rose asked him.

"I'm not going, plus what will I look like there?" Conan looked at her, she was angry.

"I'll kiss you if you go!" Rose said with a small blush on her face, she always wanted to see Conan in action.

"Like I even want to kiss you, plus I have to do a lot of things. I'll be busy all day." Conan sign then looked at her. He grabbed onto her hand and held her in his arms, he had a smirk on his face. His breath was pressing against her face, one of his arms was on her waist. "But I'm sure that you will want the thief to hold you like this, wouldn't you?" He asked with a grin on his face that he usually do when He's ready for a show as the thief.

"Conan-kun...." Rose was speechless right now.

"Hey stop flirting with her, Conan-Kun!" Akko yelled.

Conan released the girl then they start walking again. "Um.. Why did you do that?" Rose asked still blushing.

"Because I wanted to see how it will feel if I was Kid for a moment or two." He then stopped in front of his house. "I guess, I'll see you guys tomarrow."

* * *

_When darkness falls I will be there,_

_To take the star._

_That star of darkness._

_Upon the highest plane._

_I will strike with eight._

-_Kaitou Kid_

Darkness indicated evening, 'strike at eight' would be at 8:00 PM. The 'highest plane' would be the tallest tower in the city: Tokyo Tower. And the star he was looking for was the one had tried to get: The Black Star.

Satou sigh while she crack the code. "That fool, he just don't know when to quit." She got up and got dress, it was 7:00 Pm right now so she had a hour to wait once she got there.

Satou stepped her foot over and over, she was bored. He always did like to make her wait when he knew she would be there.

* * *

Akko walked around her house with a glass of water in her hand. Her reddish hair stopped at her shoulders, her eyes was red and was shining. She dropped her glass when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm and place her on his lap.

She turned to look at the person and was shock to see who it was. "Kaitou Kid!" She yelled, but stopped when he put a finger against her lips.

"Hello, my dear Akko-chan." His glove hand rubbed her red cheeks, he grin seeing how hard she was blushing. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it! I'll do anything for you as long as I'll get something in return!" She yelled blushing harder then she was doing before. He placed his hands on her waist and lift her in the air as he stood on his feet.

"Good. I need you to disguise as your friend Edogawa Conan and come to my heist. The detective never come even when I'm using his face to hid my own." Kid said while he put her down.

"Okay, I'll come. Um... How old are you? I always wanted to know." She asked him with a blush, he smirked then walked toward the window.

"15." He said then jumped out the window.

* * *

Satou still standing in the same spot tipping her foot, she looked at the 15 year old boy. She still was wondering how did he get poison and turn to a 7 year old and why did he use the same name when he wasn't in his real form.

"Do you guys have any Idea where the thief will strike from?" One of the men yelled and everybody just shook there head.

Satou stared at Conan from across the room, something was different about him. She couldn't really tell what it was, but she knew it was something. Suddenly the lights shut off and turned back on. Well only one light turned back on and it was on the thief who had the black star in his hand. Satou looked at him and so did everybody else as a smirk battled it way onto his face, his smirk was huge. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He yelled then grabbed onto his hat. "I'll like to show you all my new mask!"

_"He wouldn't, don't he know how much trouble he will get into if someone found out that was his real face." _Yukch whisper to herself as she stared at him then at the other him._ "Oh so that how he planned it, shes him and he's Kid."_

Kid removed his hat now holding it in his hands, everybody jaw dropped then they looked at Conan and back at Kid. "Why are you using My face!" 'Conan' yelled at him.

"Because it's the best disguise I could come up with, plus I think it fits me." He clap his hands and the lights went out again. This time he appeared in front of Satou, she tried to grab him when she found out that her hands was handcuff. He smirked then place a white rose in her hair with the black star. "Sweet dreams, My Tantei-chan."

Before anyone could react the room was filled with gas. Everybody dropped to the floor asleep while Kid place Satou on the ground and disappeared.

The thief appeared in the bathroom with his hat off as he walked toward Akko. "Thank you." He said then start to stare at her. "So what did you want from me?" He asked.

"I want to see your real face." She said and before he could say anything, she grabbed onto his cheek and pulled. It wasn't a mask, her eyes widen when she found out.

_"Damn, she knows. This is my real face, I thought she only wanted a kiss." _He yelled in his head. He thought that she would be mad, but she wasn't.

"Why?" She asked as she held onto his tie, making sure he wouldn't run away. He just picked her up and she yelped while wrapping her arms around his neck for support. She was blushing harder then before now that she knew she was having dreams about Conan who was Kid.

"I'll explain later, but first lets get out of here." He then open the bathroom window and jumped out, he used his glider to fly off.

* * *

Once they arrived at his house and he was out that suit, he explained. And now was laying on the floor from her slapping him. "That for not telling me in the beginning!" She said with a smile on her face.

Conan stood up and was about to say something when the girl kissed him deeply. His eyes widen, but went back to there normal size and he kissed her back. His hands was on her waist and she had her hands on his shoulders, she pulled away blushing a little then seen him smirk. "That what you wanted form me, right?"

"Well yeah." She sign then hugged him. "You could tell me anything, so if there something else that your hiding tell me it now." Akko said.

"I see, so she knows that your Kid now?" Conan turned to see Yukch and then he pointed at her.

"She knows I'm Kid and be side from you two. There is no one who knows." Conan sign, he was tired. "Can I rest now?"

Yukch nodded and then Conan start to walk away, he still had one of the gloves on. He place his hand on her cheek while it ran toward her lips, she bit down on it. The glove got trapped between her teeth and it came off of Conan's hand, he just kept walking to his room. Akko just stood there looking clueless then she heard Yukch. "It became a habit for him to flirt." She was now holding the glove in her hands.

"Why did he have to learn how to flirt like that anyway?" Akko was lost.

"Well, all the Kids was good at doing so or at least I think so. He had told me when he planned to become the new Kaitou Kid that he would need my help to stop from blushing while doing things like that. I think he became very good at it, a little to good." Yukch smirked when she seen the other girl blush. "..But I think he have feelings for Satou-chan.."

"He do." Akko said. "He said that he didn't know why, but he do have feelings for her or it's just that he like flirting with her. He said he doesn't know." Akko sigh.

"Well, he's pretty clueless." Yukch said. "..But I like him the way he is even if he's Kid or Conan."

* * *

Conan walked to school alone, his hands was be hide his head and he kept thinking about Satou. _"Why is she on my mind? It's like when I'm Kid Akko is on my mind and when I'm Conan she's on my mind." _He sigh. Akko knew he was Kid and now he was thinking about Satou.

"Hey, Conan-kun!" Rose yelled from be hide him.

"What do you want?" He asked her, he wasn't in the mood today.

"Kid used your face and you didn't do anything, you just watch with a smirk on your face!" Rose yelled at him while Akko walked up staring at him.

"So what." Conan said to Rose, but was looking at Akko. He was hopping she knew why he was staring at her, he didn't want her to tell anyone about him being Kid. Suddenly Conan felt himself get pulled into a tight hug, the person was strong and had a familiar scent. He was a little surprise. "Satou-chan!?" With out thinking he had used his Kid voice.

He was hopping that Satou didn't realized it, but when she pulled away she stared at him. He smiled and asked in his normal voice. "Whats wrong? Satou-chan."

Satou sigh and so did Akko, this was his first time slipping up. It must of been because of Satou. "What are doing here, Satou-chan?" Akko asked.

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with Conan-kun. The only times I do see him is when someone is killed and he doesn't even talk to me." She stared at the boy, he just rubbed the back of his head then yawn.

"I'm going to sleep in class." He said then looked at the others.

"You don't do anything anyway! You just stare into space and now you want to sleep!" Rose yelled, but stopped when he place a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, it's annoying when someone yell at you when it's six in the morning." Conan said then Satou start to stare at him again. "Satou-chan have you found out the reason why Kid use my face?"

"Well, your never there when we're trying to catch him so that was the smartest thing to do." Satou said then smiled at Conan. "I'm going to be at your school for a while, so get used to seeing me around."

_"Damn!" _Conan turned his head slightly and notice the way Satou was staring at him. _"Does..Does she know that I'm Kid? No way that can't be true, maybe shes just thinking." _He then turn and start to walk to the school.

He sat at his desk once he was there with his head down. _"I'll see what I can do about this, later."_

* * *

Kaitou Kid was standing on the roof like always. He was looking at his watch waiting for Satou, his hat was beside him and his hand was against his cheek. He had filled the room with gas and the only person who had a gas mask was Satou, since he put it on her.

Satou open the door and yelled at the thief. "Is this a joke to you?!"

"You could say it's something like that." He smirked seeing how angry she got just from him saying that. He then looked at the open door when a man came out holding a gun in his hand.

"You sent my brother to jail and I want you dead." The man said as Satou turn around to look at him. Kid was in shock.

"How did you get up here?" He asked the man.

"I seen when you put the gas mask on this girl and then I used a handkerchief to cover my mouth." The man said with a smirk.

The man then put up his gun while Kid reach for his card gun, but the man was faster. He fired 4 shots, two of them hit Satou arms, her stomach and her leg. Kid got out his card gun while a wave of pain ran through his body, he shoot the cards at the man which pinned him to the wall. He didn't even try to tie the man up, he just ran to Satou and picked her up. Sweet start to run down his face while the pain that he was feeling in his body start to increase._"Damn! Why now?" _The efforts of the drug still came ever now and then, but this was the second time in two days.

He held Satou and seen that she was unconscious, her blood had gotten all over his white suit. He jumped off the building bring out his glider and a cell phone, using his normal voice he told them that a young lady was shot 4 times and where the injures were at. He then felt another wave of pain which made him drop the phone. He had fever and now was holding onto Satou tightly, if he felt another wave of pain he wouldn't want to drop her.

He landed on the ground and ran into the hospital. People stared at the thief who was missing his hat, but not his monocle. He laid her down on one of the beds that was brought to the door for her, He still was sweating and it was getting worst. A another pain of Pain ran through his body which made him scream out in pain as he start clutching at his chest with his right hand. He almost dropped to his knees, but he force himself to stay up. He knew if he fainted in the hospital everybody there will know that he's not wearing a mask and will know that he really am Conan the great detective.

He took off out the hospital as fast as he could, but stopped in a alley when the pain grow. His legs was numb and his fever was going up. The pain grow too, it felt like he was the one who had gotten shot by the four bullets that was in Satou. He dropped to his knees with his hand place against the wall, he was panting hard while his sweet dripped onto the ground. His eyes widen when he felt that pulse again, his vision start to fade. He fainted when he fell onto the floor and now was laying there covered in blood. Hopefully no body will walk through the alley and find the thief.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. FlashBack

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

"The Black Organisation had been gone for a week now and your still not done Haibara." 7 year old Conan said while walking around the room with his hands be hide his head.

"I'm doing my best, Kudo-kun." Haibara said turning her chair around to face the boy. She looked tried like she was working without taking a break.

Conan looked at her and sigh. "Just don't work to hard. I could wait for a while before becoming Kudo Shinichi again." Haibara stared at him. "Just get some rest." He said then headed for the door.

He walked with his hands in his pockets while the snow fell down slowly. He made his way to the Detective agency and when he enter the first person he seen was Heiji Hattori. "Hattori!" Conan yelled.

Heiji turned around to face him. "Ku- Kiddo, hi"

Conan just gave him a annoyed look then walk in and sat on the sofa. Ran walked in front of the boy looking down at him with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been, young man?"

Conan jumped slightly then looked around to see everybody he knew in the small house. "Um..Why is everybody here?" He asked.

"Well, we all got invited to the opening of the new Nishitamashi Twin Tower building." Satou answer him.

"Eh?!" Conan stared at them then Kogoro spoke up.

"Remember you jumped across the broken bridge?" Kogoro looked at the boy. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"Umm...I was worry about the others and so I went to help them." He said in a childish voice while staring at them with big blue eyes.

"Well, get ready Conan-kun!" The detective boys yelled. He didn't notice when they opened the door.

"Alright." He said walking to his room when the door suddenly closed be hide him. He turned around and seen Haibara. "Haibara?"

"Kudo-kun, you need to take two pills so that you could be yourself again. You need to take the one in my right hand to clean your system and make sure that you do return to your original age. Then take the one in my left to turn into Kudo Shinichi again."

Conan nodded then walked over to her when Ran open the door, hitting Haibara making her drop the pills. "Sorry Ai-chan, but can you two hurry up?"

Conan nodded then Ran closed the door and he start to panic, along with Haibara. They both looked for the pills and found both of them leaving next to each other. "Why did you make them both red?!" Conan yelled at her.

"I don't know. Let me-" She stopped when she seen him swallow one of the pills. "Kudo-kun, what if that was the wrong pill?"

"I'm sorry, but how would we explain to them if they come in seeing pills on the floor?" Before Haibara could answer Ran opened the door and stared on the two who was on there knees. She looked at the pill then picked it up.

"What was you two doing with this?" She asked.

"Nothing we just found it on the-" He suddenly faint, breaking into a cold sweet. He was gasping for air while Ran picked him up and laid him down on her bed, she left the room then came back. She placed a wet cloth on his forehead then came out the room.

"I think I'm going to stay here." Ran said while everybody looked at her.

"Why, Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked her.

"Conan-Kun is sick and someone need to stay here to watch him." Ran answer with a sigh.

"I'll stay here and watch him." Satou said with a smile. "I didn't have anything to wear anyway."

"Thanks, Satou-chan." Ran said with a smile while walking out the door with everybody else.

Satou sat down watching the news, she would cheek up on Conan ever once in a while. She sat there watching the news then they said something about a man name Kisaragi Hosui breaking out of prison a few weeks ago. She just sat there listening to what they said about him when that suddenly said they had breaking news. They said that Kisaragi Hosui had blow up the Nishitamashi Twin Tower building, everybody was killed. Satou was freaking out not because everybody was dead, but how was she going to explain this to the 7-year old boy?

Conan had woke up now and could hear Satou talking to herself. He heard her say something about everybody dying, so he got up. He was dizzy and didn't notice that he didn't have to stand on his toes to reach the door nob. He open the door while holding the blanket around him. "What happen?"

Satou was shock to see the taller Conan. "Conan-kun, your tall and handsome." Satou said and notice the blush on the boy face.

Conan looked at his body and realized that he grow, but also realized that he was shorter then he was when he was Shinichi. He atomically knew that he was 15, which made him worry. "Um..what did you say about everybody?"

"Um..Everybody is dead, they was killed in a explosion at the Nishitamashi Twin Tower building." Satou said while the detective eyes widen and he fell onto his knees.

"Damn!" He yelled while punching the ground.

"Um..Conan-kun why are you taller?" Satou asked.

He explained to her, not telling her that he was Shinichi. He told her his real name was still Conan and that he was solving all of the cases that they been in.

"That's why every time when we was on a case it was solved quicker with you there." Satou said while staring at his body.

"Um..Satou-Chan do you have anything I could wear?" He asked while holding on to the blanket when he suddenly felt a wave of pain through his body. He fell forward once again losing consciousness.

When he woke up he was laying on the bed and staring into Satou eyes. She had her forehead press again his and blushed when she realized that he was awake. "Um...Your fever is gone and I got your clothes out. I also called the high school and told them that you will be coming in tomorrow." Satou said.

"Okay, I can take care of myself now Satou-chan. I'll just stay here until I could get a new place to stay and a roommate." Conan said to Satou with a smile._"I must of took the wrong pill first and now I'm 15, the side effect must be the fever and pain I suddenly feel." _Once it was late Conan finally realized what Satou had said before and broke down into tears. He had lost everything just by taking the wrong pill.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	4. Surprise

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

It have been a while since Satou was shot and the thief was founded in the alley by Akko. The detective/ thief was now sitting in the park, he had told Satou to come there because he had to talk to her. His hands held the monocle in it while he rubbed his fingers across it. "Please don't be mad at me, Satou-chan." He whispered to himself softly, remembering the things that happened that night when she got hurt. "The first rule of being Kaito Kid is that no body get hurt."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Satou had gotten out of the hospital and Conan was feeling better. She was talking to Akko and Rose while Conan hid be hide a door to listen to them when Kaito Kid came up. "Will you ever go out with Kid?" Rose asked._

_Satou eyes wide, but then soften. "He saved me A few weeks ago, remember?" The other two nodded. "I don't know how I feel about him, but I can't trust myself when I am next to him." Satou rubbed the back of her head. "I think I'm in love with him."_

_The other girls stared at her in shock and Conan who was hiding eyes widen. He stared into space while his heart beat increased, at first he thought it was the effects of that drug, but there was no pain. "She...Love me? But why?"_

Flashback over.

* * *

Conan closed his eyes while feeling the cold wind blow against his skin. His hair blow with the wind a little and he stood when he heard someone coming, he knew it was Satou. She turn the corner then asked with a smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

Conan stared at her as his heart start to race, he knew she wouldn't take this easy. He knew she loved him and he felt that she must know who was the thief she was in love with. "I'm Kaito Kid!" He suddenly burst out he was luck that no body was there. He showed her the monocle while she stared in shock. "I'm Kid, I became him after everybody was killed. It was the only way for me to hide the pain I felt and I hate myself for it."

Satou was going to yelled at him, but didn't once she seen the sadness in his eyes. She stared waiting for him to continue. "When I took the drug to get my body like this I became sick from it and my mask broke, I couldn't hide my emotions anymore. I tried my hardest to repair it, but it didn't work. It even showed when I played the sport I love so much, tears will suddenly start to drop from my eyes without me knowing. That when I kept trying to find something that would stop it and it was this, being Kid was what stopped it. I'm sorry that I played with your emotions and other things, but-"

"Your not Kid!" Satou interrupted.

"Yes I am and I could prove it." Conan said while looking at her face, she didn't believe him.

"If your Kid then show everybody and tell them that your Kid!" She yelled at him with rage and fire in her eyes.

"But..." Conan looked down while his grip on the monocle tighten, he yelled back, but not in rage. "If I do that then I'll be sent to jail, everybody will miss me!" Conan looked at Satou.

"Tell everybody in your school!" She yelled again, she knew that there was going to be a play there and that where she wanted him to show himself. She still didn't believe him and she didn't believe he would do it anyway. Conan looked down and start to grind his teeth together, he didn't know what to do. His body was shaking and his eyes was widen, Satou knew he wasn't going to say anything so she left. _"What should I do?!" _He yelled in his head_. "She have to know, she have to believe me! or I wont be able to tell her how I feel!"_

"So what are you planning to do detective?" Yukch said from be hide a tree, her tone and everything sounding kind of like Haibara's.

Conan was about to say Haibara, but he knew she was gone. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood Yukch-chan!" He snapped and then start to walk off with his hands in his pockets, he knew Yukch was following him and it was annoying him, a lot. He just decided to forces on the task at hand, how was he going to handle this? _"Satou...Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to prove I'm Kid like this? Are you scared or something different? Satou...I'll be in trouble if I do what you told me ,but my friends.. Rose she loves Kid and will be broke if I tell her I'm him." _He then said out loud_. "_I guess I have no choose."

Later that night, he got ready. He put on his suit and then Yukch grabbed his shoulder and said. "Don't do it." Her voice was just like Haibara's.

"H-Haibara..." He whispered, he couldn't stop it this time, she sounded just like the girl. He stared at her then the girl smirked that familiar smirk. She grabbed onto her face ripping off the mask with ease, her reddish-brown hair fell down almost at her shoulder. Her blue eyes looked into his, he couldn't help, but stare in shook. She looked like she did before just older, the same age as him.

"Haibara..." He let her name escape from his lips again, he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her toward him. Without thinking at all, he press his lips against hers. She was real.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	5. Identity Revealed

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

The two parted, Haibara looked at him with a smirk. "That wasn't the first thing I thought you would do when you seen my face again." She kept her smirk when Conan rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I thought I'll have a different reaction too." Conan said before grabbing onto Haibara cheeks to pitch them.

"What are you doing? You idiot!" She hissed then he released her cheeks. He looked her up and down again before specking.

"I was making sure it was really you." Conan picked up his hat that had fell when he kissed her. He placed the hat on the table before turning to face Haibara again. "Can you tell me how your still alive?" He asked.

Haibara looked at him. "Well, when the Nishitamashi Twin Tower building blow up one of the larger pieces fell on me. Since I was in a child's body I didn't have the strength to take the thing off of me, I had made 4 pills. The ones that was in my hands and other two that was in my back pocket. I took one and was luck that it was the same one that you had took, but I lost my memory. Once I was free I went to the Professor house and saw the disguise I been wearing around you. I got my memories back when you had said my name in a whisper when first met and that when I helped you make a new mask."

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?" He asked a little mad.

"I was scared." She said which made Conan rage disappear. "I thought you would hate me for not stopping them or because you didn't turn to your normal age...I was planning to tell you, but never did." She said sounding a little upset.

"What made you tell me now?" He stared at her, he blinked twice and she smirk.

"Because you almost said my name just by hearing a little of my normal voice." She smirked and seen that he didn't blush at all. "You have a strong poker face." Conan grin.

"Thanks." He grabbed his hat placing it on top of his head while putting on his monocle. Haibara stared at him while he give her a rose. "I'm sorry, my sweet Ai-chan, but I am still going to do it." Conan said while the girl smirked once again.

"Your really true to your character." She said, he never call her by her first name. This was the first time he did it. "Well, can I get a ride? I will enjoy the show."

He nodded while picking the girl up and flying to the school with his glider, he had put her down be hide the school, telling her that he wanted a drama entrances. Haibara walked in and stood at the far right hand corner to watch the show, she had locked the doors so that no guards will see what was about to happen. Suddenly all the lights went off while pink smoke came from the stage, a light shine in the middle of the stage. He appeared in the middle holding onto his hat while shining white. "Hello ladies and gentlemen!" He yelled in his Kid voice.

Satou who was in the front row eyes widen. Rose ran up the stage, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hat fell and his normal face showed, since everybody still thought it was a mask they wasn't surprised. "Can I see your real face!?" Rose yelled with a smile.

"I came to show it anyway, so it's okay." He said while Rose reach for his cheeks. "Remember, don't pull to hard." He said with a grin.

Rose nodded while placing her hands on his cheeks, she pulled, but it didn't come off. She pulled harder while Conan closed one of his eyes, it wasn't a mask. Rose looked shock when he spoke in his normal voice. "It's not a mask."

Satou stared eyes still widen while Conan turn to face the crowed of people. "I Edogawa Conan is Kaitou Kid Jr. Detective and Thief!" He yelled. All of his fan girls was shock, some loved Conan and the others loved Kid. They just stared while Conan smirked and said in his Kid voice while giving Rose a rose. "I'm sorry, Rose-chan." Rose stared, but smiled.

"How can you live a double life?" Rose asked still pitching his cheeks lightly.

"It's not easy, but I became used to it. Even tho I had to listen to you and Akko talk about me." He smirked then he saw Satou standing up looking angry.

"You idiot! Why did you do that." She ran up on the stage and was holding him by his shirt. His smirk had disappeared already and his hair was hiding his eyes.

"You told me too." He spoke in his normal voice again. "I told you I was Kid and you didn't believe me...This was the only way I could prove it!"

"But, why me?!" Satou asked while shaking him.

"Because I love you!"

* * *

To Be Continued.


	6. Lovers

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

Satou stared at the detective in shock, the people making the same shock face as her. The room was silent and then Conan sigh while he took off

his glasses to hold them in his hands. He rubbed his eyes then placed them back on his face, he turn to face Satou and said it again. "I love you, Satou-chan..."

Everybody gasp which annoyed Conan a lot, he looked at Satou who was just staring at him. He sigh when he felt the handcuffs being place on his wrist and he just waited to hear her answer. "I hate you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Conan only smiled then he heard everyone gasp again, he looked at them. "You guys really don't know when to shut up." He groaned then smirked, he clap his fingers and a key came out from his index finger. He pick the lock then the handcuffs dropped on the floor, he smirked. "I know you love me too, Satou-chan..." everybody gasp again and he sigh. "I'm a detective first and a thief second."

"How do you know if I love you?" She asked with a blush on her face while Conan took the glove off his hand and rubbed it down her cheek.

"Silly Satou-chan...I heard you say it to the others, well you said you love Kid who is detective Conan." His smirk grow widen when she blushed.

"Well, are you going to kiss her detective?" Haibara wondered.

"Well..I'm waiting for her to say the words." Conan looked at her and then grabbed her hands. "I know I'm to young for you right now, but in a few years we will be able to get marry. If you love me that much then you should be willing to wait." He said softly while he place a hand under her chin. "I will even stop being Kaito KID...If I could be with you."

"I...I love you!" She yelled which made the detective smirk, before he could even try to kiss her she press her lips against his. She smile when they parted, to bad the doors open right after that.

"Kid your going down!" One of the men yelled.

"Sorry, Satou-chan, but it seem own time together was cut short once again...I'll she ya later." He kissed her quickly before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later!

"When did I look the sexiest to you?" Satou whisper in the detective ear, his hands was around her and handcuffed be hide her back.

"When I put the rose in your hair and when I kissed your hand on top of that building." He whisper back and was awarded by a kiss, but only a short one. "Now it's my turn." He said in his Kid voice. "When did I surprise you the most?"

"When you kissed me that night you stole the Black Star.." She said closing her eyes, waiting for a kiss.

"Sorry, but I don't like that answer." He said with a smirk then she open her eyes, disappointed. He grin then kissed her deeply and pulled away. "I love that answer." He said in his normal voice mix with the other.

"Do you like switching voices?" Satou asked.

"What do you think,Tantei-chan?" He asked in Kid voice.

She didn't answer him and just start making out with him. The door up while Akko and Haibara looked at the two. "Can we have Conan-kun back now?" Akko asked.

"Sorry, but she caught the thief and is in the middle of interrogating me." He said with a smirk and Satou blush.

"Tell her to be a good cop and let you go." Haibara said with her arms folded across her chest when she spotted the handcuffs on him.

"Why are you wearing handcuffs?" Akko asked then Conan smiled.

"She caught me remember?" He smiled and move his arms a little. "Plus...I can't even break free."

"Come on already we're going to be late!" Rose yelled while walking into the room.

"Ask Satou-chan." He looked at her then she smiled.

"Just don't sleep in class this time." Satou said while holding the key in front of Conan's face then she gave the key to Rose. She unlock the handcuffs then Conan got on his feet.

Rose cling to his arm and Conan made his usual annoyed face. "Hey!" He yelled while she pulled him out the room and down the street. "She ya later, Satou!" He yelled and she wave.

* * *

Happy ending!


	7. Conan X Ai: Introdution

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

**I know the story should be over, but I just wanted to do a what if part after I made him kiss Haibara. Well, this is what would happen if Conan got shot too.**

* * *

Kaitou Kid was standing on the roof like always. He was looking at his watch waiting for Satou, his hat was beside him and his hand was against his cheek. He had filled the room with gas and the only person who had a gas mask was Satou, since he put it on her.

Satou open the door and yelled at the thief. "Is this a joke to you?!"

"You could say it's something like that." He smirked seeing how angry she got just from him saying that. He then looked at the open door when a man came out holding a gun in his hand.

"You sent my brother to jail and I want you dead." The man said as Satou turn around to look at him. Kid was in shock.

"How did you get up here?" He asked the man.

"I seen when you put the gas mask on this girl and then I used a handkerchief to cover my mouth." The man said with a smirk.

The man then put up his gun while Kid reach for his card gun, but the man was faster. He fired 4 shots, two of them hit Satou arms, her stomach and her leg. He quickly turn his attention to the thief and fired a bullet at him, it hit Conan shoulder and his eyes widen. The after effort of the drug kicked in right after the bullet had hit him, a wave of pain ran through his body. He took out his card gun while holding the wound, he fired 7 cards at the man. He pinned him to the wall and now didn't know what to do. Satou was unconscious and he had been shot, he quickly took out his phone and in a rush he called the hospital, he yell telling them where Satou was and when she ask who was talking he said Kid. He knew he couldn't stay and wait to see if Satou would be alright and he also knew he couldn't leave the man pin to the wall with a gun in his hands. He took the gun and threw it off the roof while he took off with his gilder, it was harder for him to use since he had been shot in the shoulder. He couldn't even go to the hospital since he had told the lady that he was kid and that he got shot too, he flew until a wave of pain ran through his body. The sudden fever he had dropped, it felt like he was freezing, his vision start to fade which made him crash. He laid there hugging himself and shivering, he saw someone walking in his direction when everything went black.

He woke up with a gasp, he was about to sit up, but his wound stopped him. He was laying in a bed, he had bandages wrapped over his wound and he could see the gold bullet on a plate on a table. He looked around, looking at the familiar room. His eyes widen when he realized where he was at. "This is the professor's house!"

"That right, Kudo-kun." He heard that voice before, he turn his head quickly then his eyes widen again.

"Haibara!" He yelled and she just smirked. He tried to sit up, but his shoulder stopped him. He whimpered and just laid there while Haibara walked over to him.

"You need to be more careful, if I didn't find you there's no telling what would have happen." She said while he stared at her, he had so many questions, but didn't know what one to ask first.

"Haibara..." He whisper while staring at her, he wanted to touch her to see if she was real.

"Is that all you could say, Kudo-kun?" Haibara place a hand be hide his head and place another pillow under his head. "Don't move." She said in her usual voice when he tried to move.

Conan placed a hand on her cheek and pitched it, Haibara squeaked a little and slapped him. "Why you do that, you idiot?!" She hissed and watched as he rubbed his cheek.

"Your real." He said staring at her with his huge blue orbs.

"Two words..Now we're really getting some where." She smirked when he made his usual annoyed face. "That's the cocky detective I know."

"Shut up, Haibara!..." He yelled and she just kept that look on her face, Conan who was stubborn tried to get up once again.

"Kudo-kun..." Conan stopped and looked at her, her voice had soften when she spoke. "Don't move, let me take care of you like you did for me." He nodded then just sat there, Haibara placed a glass of water on the table then looked at him. She held the back of his head when he had to drink it.

"You do know I was only shot in the shoulder, right?" He ask her.

"You need to rest because of the drug I gave you not because of your shoulder wound." She said.

"Drug? What drug?" He stared at her waiting for a answer when suddenly he felt a wave of pain through his body. He grabbed onto the covers, grasping for air. "Haibara...What..did...you do to me?" He asked still having a hard time breathing.

"Don't worry Kudo-kun, it was something that will stop the pain you feel every once in a while." She said then start to walk out the room. "We're talk more tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

He laid there sweating then he screamed at the top of his lungs before everything went black. He missed the girl that was peeking in the room, looking at him with worry eyes.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	8. Conan X Ai: A New Day

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

**I was to lazy to write how she didn't die in the exposition again.**

* * *

He laid on the bed while his eyes open a bit, but he closed them when the sun got in his eyes. His body wouldn't move, probably because of that drug. His mouth was a little dry and he still felt tired when he suddenly felt a finger on his stomach. His eyes open slightly while the finger travel from his stomach toward his chest, another joined it. _"Is that...Haibara?" _He wondered. It was answer when he saw her face. The hairs on his skin was sticking up when her fingers got to the middle of his chest. He let out a breath, that he didn't know he was holding. Her fingers ran up to his wounded shoulder, touching it gently. She moved over him, so that her face was just over his. He open one of his eyes slightly looking at her, her eyes was there usual color, just that she looked like she was lost in another world. Conan felt her place her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She rubbed her index finger down the middle of his lips and that when his eyes shot open, she had a surprised look on her face, but it just turn to her usual face like she haven't done anything to him. " Haibara...Can I get something to drink?" He asked in a horse voice, she nodded and walked out the room. _"What was she doing? She thought I was a sleep that all I know, but why was she touching me?"_ He thought.

She came back into the room holding the glass of water while staring at the detective. "Here."

"I can't really move from that drug you gave me... Can you give it to me?" He asked with a light blush on his face, a little embarrassed. She only smirked then helped him drink the water.

"So how did you sleep last night, Kudou-kun?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess...So do you mind explaining to me, how are you still alive?" He wondered. She just sigh then explain to him,.

"Really so that what happen?" He asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Haibara said with her arms folded across her chest, waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't. She stared at him and then realized that he was deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" She asked while blinking twice.

"Satou..." He said while forcing himself to get up and stand on his feet, Haibara tried to stop him, but failed. He was looking in the pockets of his Kid outfits to find his phone, which still had his blood on it. He found it when it start ringing, he open it. "Hello." He waited to hear the other person, he switch the hand that he was holding the phone since his arm was still hurting.

"Conan-kun..I called you like seven times! Who is that girl that keep answering your phone!?" Rose yelled with a hint of jealousy in her voice, he never let her answer his cell phone. He always pulled it away from her or yell at her, like he had something to hide.

"What with all the yelling, shouldn't you be happy to hear my voice?" He asked with a smile, she knew he was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"What ever!...So are you coming to school?!" Rose yelled again.

"Yes, I'm coming." He said then hung up while putting his phone in his pocket. "I need to go to school."

"You can't go, you got shot and need to rest." Haibara said looking a little angry. He just shrugged and start to look around the house for something to wear. He found some of his old clothes and put them on, being careful when ever he came close to his shoulder. They was a little to big, but it was fine. It was his old outfit that he used to always wear, just that he couldn't find the tie and was wearing a bow tie. He walked out the room, seeing Haibara wearing the school uniform. He never seen her wear a skirt, so he let his head drop while he stared at her long legs. He blushed a little. "Kudou-kun..I'm up here." He looked up at her smirking face.

"Eh!?...Um Haibara you could call me Shinichi or Conan if you want to." He said quickly and start to walk toward the door.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Shinichi-kun?" She asked while following him, he looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know, maybe I miss you and think I should let you call me by my first name." He said, blushing slightly then it disappeared while he whisper to himself. "I think my mask have a crack."

"It do, I saw you blush a little before, but it's not noticeable unless someone is close to you." Haibara said looking up at him. "Your taller then me."

"Um...yeah." They both then just got silent, they was almost at the school when Haibara spotted to girls running toward them. One of them cling to Conan's wound arm which made him whimpered a little.

"Where was you detective!?" Rose asked while looking at Haibara with the counter of her eye. "..And who is that?" Rose glare at Haibara and squeeze Conan's arm harder. She seen the girl expression change for a spit-second when Conan whimper a little, but it just change back to the normal look.

"Rose-chan, let my arm go, your squeezing to hard." Conan said while Akko, put a newspaper in front of them.

"Kid was shot last night and so was detective Satou...They didn't find him and Satou is in the hospital, do you know what happen Conan-kun?" She closed the newspaper to look at him.

"Didn't you hear about the man that shot the both of them, he was arrested that night, they found him pin to the wall by Kid cards." Haibara said with her arms folded across her chest, she looked at the two girls.

"Conan-kun who is that?" Rose asked with a hint of angry in her voice. "You never answer me before." Rose groaned while reaching for his arm, he ran be hide Haibara holding onto her shoulders.

"I'll tell you, just don't touch my arm!" He yelled from be hide Haibara, she just smirk which made Rose mad. "This is Haibara Ai... My old child hood friend, right Haibara!" She just nodded then start to walk toward the school.

"How did you two meet?" Akko asked.

"Well we met in first grade. I already knew a lot about him from his friends and played a joke on him which got him angry, he didn't like me for a while, but eventually we became close friends. Right Conan-kun." She looked at him.

"Why do he call you by your last name and you call him by his first?" Rose asked.

Haibara blinked twice, trying to come up with a lie. Conan sigh "Why do you care anyway?" He asked slightly annoyed from all the questions she been asking them.

"I just wanted to know." She said with her arms folded across her chest and her cheeks out.

"We're close friends, but I never stop calling her by her last name." He sighed, then grabbed onto his shoulder. "Akko-chan..." The girls looked at him while he stared at the ground. "Do you know how Satou-chan doing?" He kept avoiding there eyes while he waited for a answer.

"No I don't, why are you worry?" Akko asked and then Conan put his head up with his usual face, only Haibara knew he was worry about her.

"Nah...I just was worrying how she was doing." He said while walking pass them and pulling a small radio out his pockets, he put the earphones in his ears to listen to the news. He stopped walking for a second or two when Haibara place her ear against his to listen to the radio. She had to stand on her toes to do this and was holding onto his shoulder to stay up, making sure she didn't put to much weight on his wound.

Rose was angry about this, she tried to do that before and he pushed her away. They walked like that until they got to the school and he had to put it away, after Haibara was introduce to the class she sat be side Conan.

Conan had a bored expression on his face while the teacher started her lesson. He really didn't know why he was there, he was smarter then he should be at his age and just kept getting smarter. He yawn then Haibara looked at him. "Just like old times right, Haibara." He said.

She just smirked and looked at the window, at least He had someone who felt the same way as him again.

* * *

To Be Continued. Please Review.


	9. Conan X Ai: Depressed

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

"Stop you idiot!" Haibara hissed while Conan smirked, He rubbed her arms slowly while she protest. "We're in the middle of class, someones going to notice." She said in a whisper, but the detective didn't listen. He kissed her lips slowly, she groaned through the kiss while pulling his hair, trying to get him away from her. Slowly she gave up and start to response to the kiss while her hands ran through his hair. He pulled away quickly which made a sucking noise. He smiled while he lower his head to her neck and start to suck on it, she let out a small moan. Why was he doing this?

Conan shot up from his desk, he looked around and saw Haibara siting be side him. He looked around again quickly noticing that he was in class and was sleeping, it was a dream, but why was he having a dream about him and Haibara? He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, he was thinking about her a little to much. He was sweating a little and his glasses was on the desk when he heard someone whisper. "It seem like you had a nightmare." He knew who it was already.

"Not a nightmare, just a dream about a mystery I couldn't solve." He muttered, but she heard him and smirked. That smirk that annoyed him so much.

"A case that the great detective can't solve, what was the case?" She asked with a amused look on her face.

"It wasn't a case of murder or anything, it was about a person that I can't figure out." He sigh then looked at her, she stared at him wondering who it was. "It's you." He whispered. "I never understood you and right when I start to figure you out just a little you disappeared. I found out that when your nervous you fold your arms a little lower then usually and that when your scared, you seem like your in a different world. I also found out that you feel safe around me." He sigh while he placed his hands be hide his head. "I always wanted to know more about you like small things, what was your favorite movie? what you like to do when your bored? And did you think of me as a friend...But you disappeared."

"I thought you said y'allwas close friends?" Rose asked from be hide Conan, He really wasn't in the mood to answer her questions. He looked at Haibara with a look saying you explain.

"We are, but we never really show our real feelings. A detective don't suppose to show feelings and I grow up never showing my own feelings, but even tho we never said we was close friends or even friends when asked we always say that we are close friends." Haibara said.

"Well me and Conan-kun are closer, right Conan-kun?" Rose looked at him.

"Eh?! ummmm?" Conan held his hands up while she stared at him, he was hopping the bell will ring and save him from her. His wish came true when it did ring, he shot up running out the class. The rest of the day went by with him avoiding Rose, but it was a normal day be side from the pain in his shoulder. It was okay, but the thing that messed up everything was what Akko told him at the end of the day. He didn't believe what he heard so he stared at her with a shock expression on his face. "What?" he whispered.

"Satou-chan...Is dead, she died this morning." Akko said while she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said with a fake smile on his face. "It's not your fault, It's Kid fault. If I would have just talked to her a different way, she would have been alive, if I would quicker I could had stopped the man from shooting her and myself. I broke the Kaitou Kid number one rule, no one gets hurt." He then start to walk away.

Akko followed him and soon they was join by Haibara and Rose. "Are you okay?" Akko whispered to Conan and he just nodded. He was walking with his head down looking depressed. This was the first time they ever seen him like this.

"Are you okay?" Rose whispered and he just nodded again. He didn't want to talk to anyone at this time, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Shinichi are you okay?" Haibara asked in a whisper this time.

"Why do everyone keep asking me if I'm okay!? Do it look like I'm okay!? I'm fine just leave me alone, Ai!" He snarled with his hands balled into fist and his eyes full with angry and sadness, they stared at him in shock it wasn't like him to get angry and sudden yell out like that. He quickly realized his mistake and his angry disappeared as he looked at the ground sadly. "Sorry, Haibara..."

Before anyone could say anything he ran off leaving them there, Haibara was the only one that ran after him. "Conan-kun!" She yelled. Rose stared at her.

Conan ran in the house, taking off the bow tie while falling onto the sofa. His shoulder was killing him since he hit it on the down when he ran into the house. He laid there staring at the ceiling while he thought about Satoushe died because of him and now his mask broke, he showed his feelings and yelled at Haibara.

Haibara open the door and seen the detective laying on the sofa, she pulled a chair up beside him and sat down. She knew he was trying to ignore her. "Shinichi-" She stopped when he got up and walked away, she followed him.

He sat down in a chair at the computer desk and start to go to random websites, it didn't fool Haibara she just stood be hide him. "What happen, Shinichi-kun?" She asked, but he didn't answer and was now reading something on the computer.

Haibara was tired of being ignored and sat on the desk in front of him and the computer screen. He was about to move, but she yelled in a angry voice. "Stop Ignoring me!" She saw him staring at her which meant she had his full attention. "What happen?...Tell me...If you want to cry then cry, let it out...I don't want you to be sad, I'll help you like you did for me...Please stop hiding your feelings around me and I'll stop hiding my own when I'm with you." She said softly, her eyes was watery, seeing him like this was something she didn't like it.

He stared at her while his eyes start to water up, his voice got stuck in his throat at first, but it came out. "Satouis dead...and... it's mine fault!" He wrapped his arms around Haibara while the tears ran down his face, his head was just below her chest while he cried.

She held onto him while he cried, she never pictured his face with tears running down it. This was something that she would never forget and never wanted to see ever again.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Conan X Ai: Slow Day

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Conan woke up, his eyes open slowly, the first thing he realized was that his glasses was missing. The second thing he realized was that he was holding something, once his visible became clear he saw Haibara face. He had a light blush on his face which he didn't try to hid since she still was asleep. He felt her breath against his face, it was warm and sent silvers down his spine. He stared at the beautiful face in front of him, he knew she was crying with him, but he didn't remember the whole thing. He kept staring into his mind start to shut down and she became the only thing that was on it. _"Haibara..."_ He whispered, he gasped when someone start knocking on the door. He was about to get up when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Don't answer it." He looked at the face of the person who was sleep before, now her eyes was open. He stared at her blue eyes.

"Why?" He whispered while staying still, he didn't know why he wouldn't move. He didn't even know why he kept his arms around her he just did.

"It will make a scene if you do, one of your friends don't like me so much. She will get mad seeing us living in the same house, so don't answer." She said in a whisper as well when the door suddenly was kicked up.

They both hopped up, Conan was holding Haibara in a protected way and she had a tight grip on his shoulders which hurt him a little. They both sigh when they seen Akko and Rose. Rose and Akko stared at the two, Conan blinked then realized that he was holding Haibara and quickly released the girl. She immediately hugged herself, she didn't notice how cold it was until Conan let her go, she was about to get up when a blanket was dropped on her shoulders. "You look like you was cold." Conan said softly while looking at the other two girls. "What are you two doing here? and why did you kick the door open?" He asked in a annoyed voice and a face to match it.

"Why was you two sleeping together?" Rose asked while Conan blinked.

"Maybe we were just laying down, you have no proof that we were sleeping together." He folded his arms across his chest while walking over to get some coffee, he walked back with two cups and handed one to Haibara. He sat down be side the girl while he ran a hand through his messy hair and took a slip out of his cup.

"We don't get any?" Rose said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, Conan notice this and just change the subject.

"Kaitou Kid said that tonight may be his last heist, since Satou-chan death." This was a lie, but since he came up with it to stop the girl from getting angry he had to plan one for the night. He looked at the girls in the room then sighed. "I really need some guy friends, sooner or later I'm going to be talking about doing my finger nails." He made a lazy face when the two girls laugh and the other one laugh a little.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower then we could go to school." He got up and walked out the room, but stopped when Haibara grabbed his shoulder and whisper. "Be careful when your near your wound." And he was on his way.

"Haibara-san, what happen last night?" Akko asked sounding a little worry.

"What are you talking about?" Haibara asked with a bored expression on her face while she sat down.

"Stop playing dumb, I went to some of Conan-kun cases and learn some things from him...So I know he was crying last night and so were you!." Akko yelled and was luck that Conan wasn't in the room.

Haibara bored face broke and she turn her head and said back in a cold voice. "So what if we were."

"Why were he crying? He never cried before." Rose asked in a worry voice as well.

"He cried because of Satou-chan death, He may had never showed any emotions in front of you, but I could read through his mask sometimes...." Haibara sighed.

"But, why were you crying?" Rose asked while Haibara looked at her.

"Because...He was crying." The other two girls stared at her while she smiled sadly. "He never cried before not even when he watch my sister die, not ever...But he cried, I felt sorry for him and before I knew it we were comforting each other...I don't really remember anything after that."

Rose stared at Haibara, she acted different like Conan. After Haibara left the room to get dress, she came back and just sat there without saying anything. Conan came into the room and noticed that they were silent, he just opened the door then everyone got up. The school day was gonna go by slow and he already knew it would.

* * *

Kid stood on the roof, the task-force was still down stairs trying to solve his note. He should have knew the heist was going to be boring, Satou was gone and she was the only one that could solve his codes. His arms was folded across his chest and he felt a little cold, he sigh. He looked at the diamond in his hand, he stared at it and froze when he felt something placed against the back of his head. "Don't move." A female voice.

He smirked then said in a low voice. "Why are you at a Kid heist, Haibara? I thought you hate them." He turned and looked at the girl who had a smirk on her face.

"I guess the same trick don't work twice." She said while he blinked. "Plus, I wanted to see how it would go."

He sigh. "It's not fun." He said while staring at her, he noticed that they were real close to each other, he felt her breath against his neck. His eyes wide as the memories of the night returned.

Flashback

* * *

Well they cried Conan founded himself holding the girl in his arms while she cried into his chest. He had no idea what made her cry, but she did. When she stopped to look him in the eyes, her eyes was a little red. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his, one of his hands was placed on her cheek. Then he placed his lips against her's slowly, he pulled away then she did the same as him. Their kisses became a little more vigorously, but they stopped. They both was tired and needed to rest, without exchanging words they both fell asleep.

Flashback Over

* * *

Conan blinked, he kissed her? She kissed him back? He stared at the girl, getting the feeling from the other night. He placed a hand on her chin which made her smirk disappeared, she felt his breath against her face and just stared, she still didn't remember what happen the other night. He kissed her deeply while her hands dropped and her gripped on the gun became weak, she dropped it. She allowed herself to fall completely into the kiss, letting her eyes close slowly when she heard the door open, she wanted to pull away, but didn't she was waiting for him to do that. The people who came through the door was the task-force with Akko and Rose, He felt a bright light flash and disappeared before he pulled away from the girl. He snapped his fingers, placing a rose in Haibara's hair. He heard the foot steps of the task-force and then said while running toward the end of the roof. "Sorry, but it seem I got a little described...Maybe next time we will have a better show!" He stopped running as he snapped his fingers and a group of doves surrounded him, he snapped his fingers once more and then disappeared leaving rose pattens be hide. They blow off the roof, Haibara smiled while she walked towards the door after picking up her gun.

"Why did Kid kiss you?!" Rose yelled at Haibara, Haibara only smirked and kept walking. "Why do you have a gun?!" She asked.

Haibara smirked and turn around, she shot the gun and roses came out. "It's fake."

"Well, why did he kiss you?" Rose asked.

"He's just being a stupid thief." She said then walked away.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Conan X Ai: After The Heist

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Conan walked around the house, yawning. He was tired, he had already took off the coat and the monocle, but he still had the hat on. He heard something door stairs and start to walk down from his room. _"That must be Haibara." _He whispered to himself. He stopped at the sofa to put his coat on it when he heard the door open, he didn't know why he put the monocle back on. He saw the girl walking towards him then he waved at her. "Hi, Haib-" He was cut off when her lips was placed against his, he felt her tongue playing with his our. He fell back from the sudden extra weight and was now laying on the sofa with her over him, he smiled when she pulled away. The door opened and they both hopped up, Conan was still dress as Kid just without the coat and hat, he ran, but was kicked. He got back up and dodged a few blows, before grabbing the person hand.

"That's not how you say, Hi to a friend...Aoko-san." He smiled, but she didn't. He blinked, he forgot how much she looked like Ran.

"Why are you still dress like that? Kaito was have been done changing by now." Aoko said while dropping the mop she had picked up.

"Don't put him and me together, we are way different...Plus someone stopped me." He said narrowing his eyes to Haibara. "Anyway, why are you here and where is Kaito-san?"

"He's out of state, I came to spend sometime with my Kid-san." Aoko smiled when he made a annoyed face. He had no idea why she told him to be Kaitou Kid Jr in the first place, but it really did help him recover.

"Shouldn't you be changing?" Haibara asked while Conan looked at her.

"Right, I should be changing, but....I like being dress like this." He said while walking off into the other room, he came back dress in blank pants with a T-shirt.

"Oh yeah, Aoko-san...You haven't met Haibara yet." Aoko shook her head then Conan sigh. "This is Ai Haibara, my best friend."

Aokolooked at her then smiled. Conan blinked twice, he knew something was about to happen, so he walked out the room. The moment he left, Rose and Akko ran in the house, panting. They both stared at Haibara and yelled. "Where's Conan-kun!"

Aoko stared at the girls and pointed at his bedroom door. "He's in there, why?" She asked while Conan open his door with a yawn.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm tired." He yawn again and Haibara smirked.

"It was to much for you, wasn't it?" Conan who was annoyed yawn and eyed Haibara.

"As if, your the one who stop moving when it first happen... Who knew Ai Haibara was that easy to control." He smirked, tiredly before noticing the way Akko and Rose was staring at Aoko. "Why are you guys staring at her?" He wounder.

"She's another one of your girls, isn't she?" Rose asked while Conan and Aoko blushed heavily. He shook his head quickly while holding his hands up, Rose moved closer to his face. "Why haven't you kissed me, yet?" She smirked when his blush reappeared.

_"Damn, I should keep my poker face even tho Me and Haibara said we will show our true feelings around each other, but...Rose-chan wasn't apart of the dual."_ His blush disappeared while he kept his eyes open. "I didn't kiss anyone in this room."

"Yes you did because your Kaitou Kid, Akko-chan told me." Rose yelled at Conan, but he kept a calm face. He looked at Akko who was looking away.

"Jeez, I told you not to tell anybody..." He sigh annoyed.

"You kissed Haibara-san, I seen you!" Rose yelled while Conan blush lightly, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You have no proof...What if it was someone dress up like me and he kissed Haibara?" He grumbled, but they heard him.

"You dropped your phone." Rose said taking it out her pocket, if he didn't had a good poker face the shock would have shown on his face. He stared at his red phone.

"So, what if I did kiss Haibara?" He muttered. He was annoyed and anger at the same time, he wanted to yell, but he didn't. The girls stay quite then he sigh. "We could talk about this later, I get tired after doing all my tricks." He said then turn slight when he suddenly gasp for air, he grabbed onto his shirt and start breathing heavy.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?" Aoko asked the boy and was push aside by Haibara, she looked up at his face and notice that he was sweating. She seen him looking at her with a questioning look. She nodded and he closed his eyes tight.

"What's wrong with him?" Akko asked Haibara and she looked at her.

"It's an effect from a drug he was forced to take a few years ago...Unlike the rest of you guys we met under different circumstances and it wasn't the best way...I was the one who created the drug that does this, I worked with a huge crime Organisation and that when I created the drug...It was created to poison someone and leave no traces be hide, but it didn't work...It only does this." She pointed at Conan who was still breath hard. "After he was fed this drug, we search his house twice and he was thought to be dead since he never was there and the house was full with dust... I worked with them for a while and start to hear news of the great sleeping Kogoro solving cases... That when I learn of my sisters death, she was killed by the Organisation and they wouldn't tell me who killed her...I stopped working on the drug and they left me to die, I took the same drug that Conan-kun took to escape...Once I was free I ran to where he live because I knew he was the only one that could help me, but I passed out in front of his house...His friend, the professor took care of me and the next day I went to his school, I sat next to him which shocked everyone, but he didn't really think much of it. After I joined his group called the Detective boys we went looking for a little boy older brother, after we found him and saved him we all went home... I walked with him and that when I told him about the drug and my code name which was Sh-"

"Sherry..." Conan interrupted which made them look at him. He was still holding onto his chest and had one eye open, but he had a grin on his face. "At first when she told me this, I stared at her. That when she played that joke on me, she told me the professor was dead, I called but he didn't answer...I ran towards the house, just to find out that he was perfectly fine... He told me that he took her in and she just sat there reading, I was sick of her and was in rage, I yelled at her, paying no attention to the hurt look on her face... The professor stopped me and later we found out that there may be an antidote, we left the house right away to go find it at an man house... When we arrived, everything back fired and we found the man dead in his room." He stopped taking in deeper breaths.

"The man was killed in the room with blood all over the place, the room was a mess, but I still got the data we needed...But I had to wait for the detective to solve the case, I didn't really believe in his detective skills at first, but he prove me wrong by solving it." She stopped and looked at him.

"After I solved the case, my smile disappeared when she told me that the girl known as Akemi Miyano...The woman that was killed about two weeks ago was her sister, I held her while she dead...This was the first time I seen real tears run down Haibara face, she broke down in front of me and cried into my shirt." He stopped when he felt another wave of pain, he groaned.

"Soon after we left and was ready to get the antidote for the drug, all the data was deleted and we soon found out that we would be spending way more time with each other, but there's no reason to go into any more detail." Haibara grumbled the last part.

Conan smiled was gone and was replaced with a look of pain on his face, he had his eyes shut tightly. He was feeling an unusually amount of pain from his shoulder, it felt like when he got shot. His eyes shot open when he felt another wave of pain, still gasping for air he looked at Haibara. "It...feel like my bones are melting...and growing....The pain in my shoulder surpasses the pain in my whole body.... Haibara why is this happening?" He asked.

"It's another effect of the antidote I gave you... I was hopping you would heal before this happened...The pain that you are feeling will fade, but your body will be very sensitive for five or four hours...You will lose consciousness in five minutes or so." Haibara answer with a calm look on her face, it turn to a surprised one when he smiled.

"You always know more then you say." He said in a mocking tone while smiling.

"What if I do? Your the detective you should of known something like this was gonna happen." Haibara smirked, he may had been in pain, but he still could make that 'Oi,Oi' face.

"Well, I...did think about it and cameup with a idea on what I to do about it, Ai-chan." She blinked when he said her first name.

"Oh, what would that be, Co-chan?" She smirked, that would be his nickname now.

"This." He kissed her deeply which made the others gasp in shock. His lips was soft and warm, probably from the fever the drug gives someone. She felt his body heat increasing while she wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her toes, so she could deepened the kiss. He held onto her waist to keep her up, there tongues playing with each other. He pulled away and that when everything stop to fade, he fainted.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Conan X Ai: Ending

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Conan woke up in the middle of the night, he felt dizzy while he stood on his feet. He smiled a little when he noticed the people that was in the house, they all stayed because they were worry about him. He was about to stand when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him, he was to tired to fight the pull so he just went along with the person. He start to relax once he realized that it was Haibara, she made him lay on the grass and he stared at the stars.

"I didn't know you liked things like this Haibara..." He said with a smirk, but she didn't say anything. They laid there for a while until Conan spoke up. "I Love you, Ai Haibara.."

This got the girl attention, she stared at him in shock and he smiled. "I don't know when I start to fall for you, but I know I'm in love with you...But do you feel the same?" He stared at her until she kissed him. She got over him to kiss him deeper, she pulled away then he smiled. "Does that mean yes?"

"What do you think, detective?" She smirked.

"It mean yes, no one could deny the great detective Conan." He smiled and kissed her deeply without holding back this time. He held onto her waist while they kissed, she was his now and he was hers, no body Else's.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
